Still All By Myself
by Lexie Mark
Summary: After Mark and Lexie's night together in 5.10 he tells her they have to pretend it never happened and they actaully stick to it. But what happens when they just can't pretend anymore? Mark/Lexie, some MerDer.


Still All By Myself

A/N: What if after Mark and Lexie's night together in 5.10 he told her they had to pretend it never happened and they actually stuck to it? What if they just could not pretend it didn't happen anymore?

Still All By Myself Part One

She was awake now, but she had yet to open her eyes. His arms were still around her and she didn't want their night together end. Not yet anyway. A smile tugged on her lips as Mark Sloan let out a single small snore, as he subconsciously pulled her closer in his sleep.

Lexie Grey did not exactly plan what happened the previous night. She wasn't sure what she had planned when she showed up at Mark's hotel room door. And she most defiantly did not plan to strip down to her bra and tell him to teach her. She didn't even plan the sweaty-unbelievably-amazing-mind-blowing sex. It all just…Happened.

And she had _no_ idea what was going to happen next.

The alarm clock on the night stand on Mark's side of the bed began to beep. One of Mark's arms left from its spot around Lexie's waist and quickly shut it off. His arm returned. "Sorry. I forgot to shut off the alarm…" Neither of them had to work that day.

"What time is it?"

"Six." He answered.

They fell silent. Neither of them was sure what to say. "I didn't plan last night." Lexie suddenly blurted out. She turned to face him. "I have _never_ done something like that before." She admitted as she sat up, her back now faced him.

"Look…Lex…I like you. I do. It's just…It never should have happened."

Lexie only nodded. She was glad her back was now to him, so he couldn't see the slight look of hurt on her face.

"I made this promise to Derek. That I wouldn't…Well what we did last night…"

"And once this morning." Lexie added.

He laughed, "Yeah, and once this morning." He cleared his throat, the tone of his voice quickly turning serious. "Lexie…We cannot tell anyone about this…" He paused. "Derek and I have been friends for a long time…He is like a brother to me. He asked me not to do this to you. I've already screwed our friendship up once…I don't think I can do it again." He took her hand. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It is okay. I understand." She squeezed his hand back. "Out of curiosity…Why did Derek ask you not to sleep with me?"

"Meredith asked him to." Mark explained. "I think her exact words were, 'keep Little Sloan out of Little Grey'."

Lexie turned to face him. "What?" She laughed. "Well Meredith has obviously never seen you naked because Little Sloan certainly is not little." She paused, "But it was Meredith?"

"Yeah. I guess she told Derek you were fragile or something and getting involved with an attending would be even worse. Or something like that. Plus I'm the big bad Dr. Mark Sloan. So I can understand her concern." He smiled at her, attempting to lighten the mood.

"It's kind of nice that Meredith was concerned for me…" She admitted, "But Mark…I don't think you are bad."

His hand tapped her thigh. "Thanks...But I think you might be wrong about that…"

She smiled, "I have an idea…"

He smiled back, "Okay, what is your idea?"

"When I leave this hotel room we pretend this never happened, right?" He nodded. "Since we both have the day off how about we spend the day talking, having sex, and ordering room service? Then tonight when I go home, we pretend it never happened, and never talk about it again. We just go back to being intern and attending."

"You know, my best friend, who is like a brother to me, is probably going to marry your sister. So that _has_ to make us at least friends…"

Lexie grinned, nodding, "Okay, friends." She paused, "And what do you think of my idea?"

He smirked, "Come here." Lexie leaned in for a kiss…

GAGAGAGA

He didn't want her to leave. Yet he sat on the bed as he watched her getting dressed, getting ready to do just that. "I had fun today."

Lexie smiled, "I did to." She blushed, "I still cannot believe the hotel manager had to come by for that noise complaint. I am so embarrassed. I hope I don't see him on my way out."

"Who ever called the front desk about it was just jealous." Mark told her.

"Maybe…But it does change the fact he thought we might have dented the wall…" Lexie sat on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes. "You don't think you are going get kicked out, do you?"

He laughed. "No. I make them too much money for them to kick me out."

"Well, I guess this is it…" She said standing up. "After I leave here, this never happened."

Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss, "Goodbye Lexie."

"Goodbye Mark."

GAGAGAGA

"Hey where have you been?" Meredith asked her sister when she entered the kitchen, "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure." Meredith handed her a bottle. "Thanks."

"I haven't seen you since last night."

"Oh. I um, went to Joe's after work and I ran into a friend from high school. We ended up drinking too much so I crashed at her apartment. Then today we just hung out, and got caught up." She quickly lied.

"Oh, that's fun."

"Anything interesting happen at the hospital today?" Lexie asked as she followed Meredith into the living room. They both took a seat on the couch.

"A guy a death row was admitted. Derek is performing surgery on him tomorrow."

"Really? What did he do to get on death row?" Lexie asked.

"Killed a bunch of women."

Lexie shuttered, "Scary." She paused. "Are you home alone?"

"Yeah. Derek is still at work. Alex and Izzie are on call, so they are still at the hospital to."

"Oh! How did Alex's surgery go last night?"

"Great. It was a complete success." Meredith told her.

"That's great." She took a drink of beer. "I was a little surprised Cristina didn't pick you."

"You and me both." Meredith mumbled. "Cristina and I are fighting."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No. I want to drink. You want to drink Lexie?"

She grinned, "Yeah, I want to drink."

GAGAGAGA

Mark sat alone in his hotel room. The television was on, but he paid no attention to it. His thoughts were on Lexie and only Lexie.

He wished Derek had never told him to stay away from her. He sighed. He liked Lexie. He _really_ liked her. He thought back when he would tease her about her crush on George O'Malley. And how he would actually offer advice.

"_You are never at loss for words with your patients. You never hesitate to tell me how you feel. So why not tell O'Malley?" He had asked her._

_She rolled her eyes at him, "You are the last person who should be giving romantic advice."_

"_When I like somebody I make sure they know it." He explained to her, "Life is too short to live any other way." _

He would have laughed at the irony if it was not so damn painful.

TBC…? Reviews are alway awesome!


End file.
